


Say Anything

by efcandle4



Category: Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 12:13:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6610309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/efcandle4/pseuds/efcandle4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shots of Laura and Carmilla based off of songs by the band Say Anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. So Good

**Author's Note:**

> As of now I have about 10 I'm going to do but that could change, especially if everyone likes what I'm doing. :) Some AU and some not just depends on where the song takes me. If you have never listened to Say Anything I highly recommend them, they are amazing! And if your already a fan then I think you will love these. Chapter titles will be named after the songs so they'll be easy to find if you want to listen to any of them. Thank you and enjoy!

"Ugh!" She chucked her back pack as hard as she could against the coffee table before dramatically throwing her body onto the couch, face down, limbs hanging every which way.

"Rough day?" Danny asked, chomping loudly on a carrot stick. Another loud "ugh" being the only response. "Welp I guess I'll pull up netflix and order a pizza, yea?"

"NO!!!" Was screamed at Danny before she could pull herself off the barstool. "Jesus Laura! No? What do you mean no?"

Laura was up now leaning over the back of the couch, shaking her head furiously. "I've done nothing but study and panic and study and crash and study. I'm going out to have some fun before my brain explodes."

"It's Wednesday plus you have class in the morning." Danny stated. Almost sternly, reminding Laura of her dad. She threw her hands in the air and rolled her eyes. "I really don't care Danny! Mr. O imma bitch Hana can go to hell!" Laura abruptly stood up, turning to stomp towards her room.

Danny chuckled, "Okay, okay wait! Let me call Laf and Perry. They can meet us here and I'll start getting ready."

"Actually...." She glanced up at Laura, "Look you know I love you guys but I think I need to go by myself." Danny started shaking her head but Laura continued. "I need to dance and drink. I need to find a woman who looks so good I can't keep my hands off her. I need some physical interaction if you know what I'm saying and I can't do that when you three are constantly on me about making good decisions. I want to make a bad decision Danny."

Danny had no words, obviously Laura was about to lose it. This wasn't like her, the need to be reckless, the need to find a random girl to hook up with. She's pretty sure Laura had never randomly hooked up with anyone before.

"Please don't look at me like that. Your judging." Danny was judging, but she supposed everyone needed to blow off steam every now and then. Even nice, good, perfect Laura.

Danny sighed, "I'm just worried but I won't try and parent you. Your an adult and I know you can take care of yourself. Just promise you'll check in and if you need a ride or anything promise you'll call me?"

"Yep promise...." Laura said as she shut her bedroom door behind her.

Laura leaned against her door and let out an obnoxious sigh. She just wanted some time to herself, well that wasn't entirely true. She wanted time away from herself, being someone other then sweet little Laura.

She started rummaging through her closet, looking for a skirt she had acquired a few months back when Danny was seeing this girl who had come over drunk and "unknowingly" walked into Laura's room thinking it was Danny's. The girl had stripped off all of her clothes and climbed into bed with her. Laura might've enjoyed it had the girl not been completely sloppy drunk, then throwing up all over Laura's sheets.

Laura had screamed at the girl and Danny came running in swinging a baseball bat. The poor thing ran straight to the bathroom where she puked her guts out and passed out, head in the toilet. When Danny finally got her up and into some sweats and a t shirt the girl left and they never saw her again. So Laura had washed her clothes and stuck them in the back of her closet to forget about, till now.

"Ah ha! It's perfect." She said to herself holding the skirt up. It was black and stretchy with leather strings crisscrossing on both sides to show off more skin then it was already going to. She grabbed the only thong she owned which thank the goddess was black and a black tank top that had shimmery silver pieces of glitter all over it, just noticeable enough under certain light.

She changed quickly, the tank top hugging her in all the right places. Making her chest look amazing especially without a bra on. She put on her black heels and slid her I.D. and some money into her cleavage. Leaving her hair down, which was slightly wavy from having it up while she was at school. A little eye liner and she was ready. Looking herself over one more time before heading into the living room.

Danny turned toward the sound of Laura's door opening ready to ask her if she was sure she wanted to go alone but the words died in her throat and she choked, hard on them.

Laura smirked at Danny's reaction, her eyes wide and mouth open, her tongue almost hanging out.

"Holy shit Laura! You really weren't joking were you?" Danny said although her eyes were definitely not on Laura's face. Those deep green eyes scanned her legs, over the skin tight skirt, across her tummy, reaching her breasts and not moving any further.

Danny subconsciously licked her lips and the blush started to creep up Laura's neck onto her face, wanting to cover herself up, she snapped Danny out of it.

"Danny you're making me nervous."

Danny cleared her throat and turned slowly back to the tv. "Shit I'm sorry. You look incredible though"

Laura smiled, "You wanna do a shot with me before I leave? I think I need one." Danny nodded, getting up from the couch she walked towards the freezer and pulled out a bottle of vodka.

Three shots and a very awkward goodbye later Laura was out the door. Headed to one of her favorite gay bars. She decided not to take her car, instead enjoying the seven minute walk. It was beautiful outside, the sky was turning pink as the sun set, the air was calm and warm.

She smiled to herself as the bar came into view. It was nothing special a dark brick building in between two other shops, a rainbow sign that said 'The Bistro'. It was a long rectangular room but small, with lots of lights and two square stages, one with metal bars around it, like a cage though the bars were wide enough for a person to fit through them.

Laura got to the door and abruptly stopped, the whole reason she was out tonight was to blow off steam and to be someone else. Someone confident and sexy. She willed her hands to stop fidgeting with her skirt and stood up straighter. She pulled her hair out from behind her ears, putting a look of confidence on her face along with a smirk and waltzed in.

******************

"Ugh. Do I really have to wear this?" Carmilla said, cringing at her reflection in the floor to ceiling mirror. "Mother won't even be there, I don't understand why I can't just wear what I want."

"Mother specifically said no black. No leather. No flannel. Besides your the one 'turning a new leaf' so why not start with the dress." Came Mattie's voice from the hallway.

Carmilla rolled her eyes, "Okay first 'turning a new leaf' sounds lame and just because I've decided to give up my.....hobbies doesn't mean I have to change the way I dress or look."

"Ha hobbies? Is that what they call being a slut now days?" Mattie teased walking into the room. "Carmilla you look beautiful, that dress is perfect. Do a spin for me."

She frowned but spun anyways, just once turning back to the mirror. Mattie wasn't wrong. The tight cream colored dress looked amazing on her, cut just above the knee and just enough cleavage showing for your imagination to go crazy. Her hair was thrown up in a messy bun, loose strands framing her face.

"My goodness. You actually look like a grown up." Mattie smirked as Carmilla gave her a look. "I'm not a business woman like you Mattie, I don't know why I have to go to this meeting."

"I know you don't like to think so but ever since you actually came out to mother she's really been trying to be involved. She wants to show her support for you." Mattie said holding out two clutches, one black and one silver. Carmilla naturally chose the black one.

"So in her mind buying a gay bar and giving it to us is her way of being involved? Because I think it's her way of making it harder on me, being around all those hott baby dykes all the time, basically she wants me to fail." Carmilla frowned as she followed Mattie out the front door, the sleek black limo already waiting for them.

"Listen to me doll, the only person who can make you fail, is you. It's going to be rough at first, you have a reputation and people won't be quick to forget that. You used a lot of ladies and took advantage of them. There's a long trail of broken hearts behind you." Mattie slid into the car, informing the driver of there destination.

"That's definitely one trait mother passed down to both of us. The power to be unaffected by others feelings. It's a great business tool, but not for your personal life." Mattie flipped down a mirror and applied some lipstick.

Carmilla hadn't said anything, mainly cause Mattie was right. She hadn't been affected. After fucking a girl all night long and then rolling over and telling them to get out. It was always the same reaction, anger followed by tears and Carmilla had never cared.

It was a quiet 20 minute ride which didn't bother either of them although Mattie was slightly annoyed at Carmilla's gloomy demeanor. They pulled up outside the bar and Mattie snapped the mirror down again to check her appearance one more time.

"The meeting doesn't start till nine, we have a little over an hour. Go have a drink maybe a dance and cheer up love but stay sharp. We wanna keep our wits about us."

The door was opened for her and as Carmilla stepped out of the limo she could already feel a dozen pairs of eyes oogling her body. That cheered her up a bit, obviously she knew she was sexy but being reminded of it never hurt.

The bar was starting to get busy, a small line already forming outside.

'This busy on a Wednesday. Well that's something at least.' Carmilla thought to herself and as usual Mattie read her thoughts. "This place has great potential. A little work to make it astetically more pleasing and we'll have the number one bar in the whole city. Straight bars included." Mattie beamed at Carmilla before walking up to the bouncer.

The staff must of been informed of there stopping through because the bouncer smiled wide and opened the door. "Ms. Bellmonde, Ms. Karnstien."

The first thing that hit her was the sound of woooo girls, wooooo ing there drunk little faces off. 'Yep I need a drink' was all Carmilla thought before heading towards the front bar.

******************

Laura slammed her shot glass down on the table, throwing her arms in the air and wooo ing along with five other girls. Someone handed her another, number seven if she remembered correctly. She tossed it back with no problem, smoother then the last. It burned slightly coating her throat with warmth and her head with a haze she'd never fully let herself enjoy before. Always too worried about something bad happening.

Someone tried to hand her another but she shook her head and pointed to the dance floor.

As Laura was heading out to dance shaking her hips, her lips singing the words to the song blasting through the speakers above the crowd, Carmilla was coming from the opposite way where the bathrooms were.

Laura was smiling as the crowd parted, her greenish brown eyes locked onto dark ones and her breath caught in her throat. They were only about ten feet apart, there were so many bodies yet they had a clear view of each other. And Laura couldn't look away from the beautiful face staring back at her. The lights making Carmilla's eyes shimmer and dance.

To Laura everything seemed to slow down. The music slowed to a dull womp womp and the roar of the crowd turned into a quiet purr.

'Wow, she looks so fucking good.' Laura thought to herself. The gorgous dark haired girl gave Laura a smile and Laura's heart fluttered against her rib cage.

Carmilla couldn't take her eyes off the brown haired girl. The green speckles in her eyes seeming to beg Carmilla to come closer. Carmilla smiled without realizing and when the girl smiled back, Carmilla's heart skipped a beat.

Carmilla had never experienced a feeling like that before. She had to have her, like every part of her being screamed touch her, speak to her, know her. She took a step towards the brunette when her view was blocked by a big, very blonde head.

The girl was almost flush up against Carmilla, she was smiling but it was conceded and dark. It didn't light up the room like the mystery girl's did. Carmilla desperately tried to get around the blonde before she felt hands on her hips trying to wrap around her.

Laura watched as the blonde with big tits blocked her view of the beautiful woman. She saw the girls arms wrap around Carmilla's waist, a jolt of anger and jealousy slammed into her chest. The fluttering of her heart dying quicker then it had started. She took a deep breath before lowering her gaze to the floor. Fight or flight instinct keeping her stuck where she was, conflicting thoughts battling in her head.

The blonde had leaned up to Carmilla's ear. Whispering something Carmilla didn't hear. All she saw was the brunette's smile fall away before her eyes moved to the ground. 'No.' Carmilla thought. It felt like a piece of her had been taken away, the connection broken. Carmilla hadn't realized how roughly she'd pushed the girl away. She just moved past her, and headed straight for the most gorgous girl she'd ever seen.

Laura had closed her eyes, trying to control herself and was about to turn towards the door to leave when she felt the softest most gentle touch on her chin. A feather lite touch of pressure lifting her head.

She still hadn't opened her eyes when she heard the sexiest sound she'd ever heard, "Please, open your eyes?" Laura let out a shaky breath looking up at Carmilla who smiled though she was pretty sure her heart had leapt from her chest, still beating and into this wonderful girl's hands.

"You are beautiful." Carmilla whispered. Laura's cheeks flushed and she smiled her big smile.

The warm fuzzy feeling was back full force, it was like fireworks going off in every part of Carmilla's body.

Neither had moved, Laura felt Carmilla's fingers tremble, which were now stretched across her jaw instead of under her chin. Carmilla's thumb just barely grazing her bottom lip as Laura slid her hand over top of Carmilla's.

Mattie had been watching everything from the doorway to the office that was behind the bar. It's not that she didn't trust her sister, she did with a lot of things, even her life. But Carmilla was a party girl and promiscuous. Although that was putting it lightly. Mattie was happy that her sister seemed to have realized her lifestyle wasn't working and that maybe growing up wasn't such a bad thing.

However she had expected Carmilla to fail a few times before getting it together cause that's just how life worked. People were not good with change, but now seeing the way Carmilla had looked at the short brunette girl, the way she completely disregarded her usual type of girl with blonde hair, big tits and no brain. And for what? To stand in front of a stranger and just stare?

It was completely out of character for Carmilla. The other girl didn't seem to mind, she was staring just as intently. Yes they looked ridiculous but Mattie was smiling at them.

Mattie was about to turn and head into the office when she saw the blonde bimbo staring daggers into the back of Carmilla's head. 'Oh shit' was all Mattie could think before the blonde girl pushed a rather large older butch right into Carmilla's back.

Laura's eyes went wide as she wrapped her arms around the taller girl's waist. The chick slammed into Carmilla's back and her arms went around Laura's shoulders as they fell back into the metal bars of the stage.

The bars dug into Laura's back but all she could feel was Carmilla's hands on her neck, chest moving against chest, they're hips together and one of Carmilla's strong gorgous thighs between hers.

They're noses were touching and Carmilla could feel Laura's breath hot on her mouth. She shifted slightly causing her dress to slide up and her thigh to rub ever so softly against the slightly smaller girl.

She heard Laura's breath hitch and her eyes fluttered closed. Carmilla being experienced and always in control was having a hard time breathing normally herself. And then she felt it, a hand on the small of her back pulling her closer as Laura brought there mouths together.

It was slow and intense, they took there time letting the feelings and sensations course through, completely oblivious to the giant cat fight that had started from the pushing incident.

An all out war was about to happen and Carmilla was lost in her own world, Mattie looked towards the owner of the bar who looked panicked. Mattie looked around and then up at the ceiling and smiled.

She quickly made her way to the front door, pulling the fire alarm. It didn't make a sound but the sprinkler system went off soaking everyone. Girls were screaming as they covered there hair and faces. Trying to get to the door as quickly as they could.

Mattie smiled at the two girls, soaking wet and still oblivious. The owner was in shock, mouth gaping "What the hell did you do??" They screamed.

Mattie smiled, "I want to buy your bar. Shall we?" She motioned towards the office door. The owner stood there shocked before nodding and following Mattie to the back room.

Carmilla's hands had moved from Laura's neck down to her hips holding tightly and pushing herself further into the girl. Laura whimpered as she ran her hands through soft, dark hair. They slowly broke there kiss, there foreheads together breathing heavily. Laura smiled before glancing above them.

"Are we still inside? When did it start raining?" Laura asked leaning back in for a soft kiss. Carmilla shook her head, "I don't know. I honestly can't remember anything about life except how you feel against me."

Laura chuckled softly against Carmilla's mouth. "You feel so good."

"Mmmm so fucking good." Carmilla replied.

They pulled back both taking deep breaths before opening there eyes. Carmilla was smiling goofily a slight redness to her cheeks.

Laura ran her hand up Carmilla's face pushing back the hair that had fallen from her bun. "You know what the most used line in movies is? Laura asked running her hand along her warm cheek. Carmilla smiled leaning in to her touch.

"What?"

"Let's get outta here." Laura said smiling brightly.

"Yes please."


	2. Most Beautiful Plague

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise to be quicker with my updating!! That is all, enjoy!

"Carm? Will you put this antibacterial stuff on my awesome battle wound?"

Carmilla made zero effort to look away from her book but she chuckled, "If falling while walking across a flat surface is a battle wound, then you cupcake are the baddest warrior there ever was."

She rolled her eyes, "Okay that's fair sarcasm. Though in my defense, there isn't usually rolled up barbed wire underneath me when I fall." Laura glanced at Carmilla, still reading. "Carm, please? It's getting all dry and itchy. And it's right in the middle so I can't reach it....." Carmilla sighed but didn't move.

"....I mean you went through that weird vortex room, just to get me all the stuff to clean it. Which I still think was a horrible idea. You had no idea what was in there or what could've happened to you. You could've 'poofed' and then where would we be? You'd be gone and i'd be alone, probably tangled in barb wire while some......thing hunts me down. Using your voice, tormenting me just enough to make me go cr..."

Carmilla snapped the book shut. "Oh my god Laura!" There was a pause. "I'm sorry. You're just extremely distracting when you ramble, and I'm always worried you're going to pass out if you don't........"

There was a much longer pause.

'Insert audible gulp here.' Laura thought, knowing Carmilla had finally turned and looked at her.

Laura was facing away from the dark haired girl, her naked back an image of perfection, even with the seven small gashes forming a 'U' shape across Laura's shoulder blades. Carmilla was having a hard time getting the rest of her sentence out. Her throat was suddenly dry yet her mouth was watering.

They'd acquired a lot of useful things in the library over the last couple weeks but blood was not one of them. Not that Carmilla was losing her ability to act on her own free will. She'd always been stronger than her blood lust. Of coure she'd killed people, a lot of people. Never out of pure hunger though.

She'd also never been around someone quite like Laura. Her resolve was slowly crumbling. Everytime flecks of green and gold met dark shimmering brown and that lazy sincere smile was thrown her way, Carmilla knew she would give in.

She was extremely aware of Laura's warm body. She could feel the beat of Laura's heart and hear the blood pumping through her veins, especially when they were in separate rooms. Take sight away everything else is heightened. It's automatic, an instinct, there's no way around that.

Sugar and chocolate. Lillies and rain. Carmilla knew that's what Laura would taste like. The one time she'd drank from Laura, purely for strength and on a spur of the moment decision, had filled her with a warm fuzzy feeling. Butterflies everywhere not just her stomach. She could feel fluttering through her veins, vibrating every hair from the base of her neck down to her hands. Where everything goes so fast and yet slows to almost a complete stop. Like a picture. You can tell what it is, its just blurred. Most would say she was glowing, even giddy......well, obviously! Carmilla Karnstein did NOT do giddy.

Again, of course, that had been true before Laura. Sure, there may have been some frivolous behavior when she had met Elle but Laura made her feel things she hadn't felt even when she was alive. Sometimes she almost felt human. More then sometimes. Usually just knowing Laura was in the vicinity made her feel human.

Laura cleared her throat, calling her name a few times before Carmilla heard her. She composed herself the best she could before standing and walking over to the smaller girl.

"Sorry cutie got a little lost in my thoughts." She tried to play it off but Laura smirked knowingly. Handing Carmilla the cream, she carefully started spreading it across the small gashes, noticing how red and irritated they looked.

Laura was holding her shirt against the front of her body but there was still way too much skin exposed to be innocent. As Carmilla's fingers danced across Laura's shoulder blades she watched the goosebumps rise over her back and arms and around the side swell of the girls breast Carmilla could see.

"Mmmmm. Feels good." Laura hummed, Carmilla noticed a slight flush creeping up the back of Laura's neck and had the urge to lean in and run her lips across the freckles there.

Carmilla wasn't stupid. This had been going on for a few days now. Sweet Laura was trying to seduce the big bad vampire at every opportunity. But with no sign of finding blood anytime soon, her cravings were only going to get worse, and giving into Laura now may be something she couldn't control later. So she stayed firm, giving excuses and just blatantly turning Laura down.

It was killing her. Slowly but surely, Laura Hollis was going to be the death of her undead life.

*******************

It took fifteen minutes to get Laura to put her shirt back on. Ten of them involved Carmilla pleading and asking nicely while pacing as far away from Laura as she could. Which brought angry bitch Carmilla out for the last five. Carmilla would've had more patience had they not been in the situation they were in. The whole thing had her on edge.

Carmilla felt bad, she really did, but seeing Laura, arms crossed, face red, eyes flashing and the giant pouty face she was wearing was pretty much worth it.

Staring at the gorgous brunette, Carmilla couldn't help but smile.

"Quit looking at me." Laura spoke as Carmilla's smile got bigger. "And quit smiling at me like that, you creeper."

"You can't stay mad forever cupcake." Carmilla said, opening her book, still smiling. Laura huffed and that was it.

30 minutes passed and Carmilla was feeling her giddy side come out a little. She still couldn't belive how adorable one being could be. She had watched Laura from the corner of her eye go from pissed to nervous to bored to wanting to open her mouth and say anything that would break the silence, and surprised them both when she didn't say anything at all.

Laura had started to fidget which was the tell tale sign she was about to crack. Carmilla continued to pretend to read, turning the page every so often while watching the other girl. It was the moment Laura crossed her legs and angled her body towards Carmilla that she knew, 'Here come the questions.' Carmilla thought. Closing her book just as Laura started to speak.

"Are you ever gonna tell me what's going on with you?

Carmilla waited, but Laura didn't say anything else.

"You know cutie, you could be a little more specific."

Laura stood up, "Fine. I'm going to bed. Let me know when you actually want to have a conversation." She stormed off through a large doorway where they found some cots already set up, bunk bed style along one wall. There was nothing else in the decently sized room, which was odd. Not like anything in the library was normal in any kind of way.

Carmilla drug herself up from the floor, grabbing the lantern and entering the room Laura had dissappeared into. There were 4 sets of bunk beds and to her surprise Laura was laying in the usual bunk above hers. She could hear Laura's deep steady breathing.

"I'm sorry Laura. I promise we'll talk tomorrow." Camilla wasn't sure if the girl above her was really asleep but she apologized anyway.

"Thanks Carm." Was mumbled as Carmilla rolled over onto her stomach. She closed her eyes, not wanting to think about the conversation she was going to have to have in the morning.

******************

There was a loud creak followed by banging that woke Laura out of a dead sleep. She bolted upright, waiting for her eyes to adjust to the tiny amount of light coming from the lantern. She was about to lay back down when the banging started again, closer this time. Her eyes went wide as she leaned over the bunk to see Carmilla sprawled out sleeping peacefully.

"Carm? Did you hear that?" She asked in a soft whisper.

Laura climbed off her bunk carefully sitting down next to Carmilla. She reached her hand out to shake the sleeping girls shoulder when the banging happened again right above there heads.

Laura screeched sliding under the covers, pushing her face into the pillow. Carmilla unconciously scooted over giving Laura more room. The smell of Carmilla's hair helped relax her enough to go back to sleep.

The banging continued through the night as the library's rooms shifted, revealing new passageways. The opening they had used to get in and out of the makeshift bedroom was now sealed over, another door appearing on the other side.

Neither girl noticed, as they slowly moved closer through the night.

******************

"What the fuck? No no no no no no!!!!!!!"

Carmilla heard flesh against concrete as Laura violently slammed her hands against the wall where the door had been before they fell asleep. She pulled her head out from under the blanket, pushing thick curls from her face.

The room was different, everything was different. Carmilla could smell it in the air and see it in the hue of the light, still faintly flickering. She flew from her bed standing like a statue behind Laura as the small girl continued to scream and lose it. Carmilla slowly turned in a circle, taking in every detail and every sound.

She could here rumbling a ways away. The sound moving further from them. Noticing the smaller opening opposite Laura's futile attempts of getting through. Carmilla calmly tried to grab the other girls attention.

"Cupcake? I think the walls had enough. How about Round two after a five minute break?" Laura pressed her head against the cool gray structure. "How can you be so calm?"

Laura spun around eyes glistening, the anger seeping through every beautiful gold speck covering her irises.

"Carm! Every useful fucking thing! All that time we spent! Everything is on the other side of that wall! The water, the snacks, the oil for the lantern, weapons, bloo...."

Laura's mouth snapped shut as Carmilla's head nearly spun all the way around.

"I'm sorry, blood? You were hiding blood?" Laura sighed sitting down slowly careful not to bang her head on the bunk....again. "Of course I was Carm. For emergencies, I mean we have no idea what's going to happen or how long we'll be down here." Carmilla looked down with a quick shake of her head.

"Seriously, what if I fall and really hurt myself? What if I lose a lot of blood? Now I realize this isn't the ideal place..." Laura trailed off trying to catch Carmilla's eyes, but they were closed.

"I know how in control you are, I know you will use every last peice of sanity you have, not only to keep me safe, but to keep yourself safe. The part that makes you who you are, but everyone has a limit Carm." Laura stood taking the cool hands into her own, pulling Carmilla into her.

Carmilla's arms wrapped around Laura's waist, the warm skin of her neck against Carm's face calming her. Laura smiled, pulling back to see big brown eyes melting all doubt and fear. Love and warmth remained, quickly fueling a spark from her chest down her stomach, flowing out between her legs.

Laura grabbed Carmilla by the neck pressing there lips together. Stepping forward until there bodies hit a wall. A growl barely audible slipped between dark stained lips, welcomed by the softest of whimpers.

Now what happened in the next three seconds Laura can't quite recall. Remembering soft lips on hers, her eyes flutter open to find her back against the same place Carmilla's was just a second ago. Her shocked expression turning to anger as quickly as the kiss had been abandoned. Green eyes searched Carmilla's face for a reason, some sliver of emotion and explanation.

They both stood silent and still for minutes. Carmilla, always strong, was cracking and laura could see it, she was watching it happen. Unfortunately, she was witnessing the cracks reseal. Slowly but with absolutely no doubt, another wall was going up, reinforcing all possible weaknesses and absolutely infuriating the blonde.

"Okay, being rejected by your girlfriend, not a great feeling you know. Just FYI, in case you weren't picking up on that."

Carmilla sighed, "It's quite a bit more complicated than that cupcake. It's a risk that I will not take."

"Carm I trust you. I love you and I trust you with everything and anything. With all of me."

"Maybe..." Carmilla hesitated, "You shouldn't trust me."

Laura screamed in frustration. Her hands curling into fists at her side as she stomped her foot.

"Again?! We're doing this....no. You know what Carmilla maybe you should trust me! Trust that I am where I want to be, that I know what's best for me! You are it, you are my everything. There's nothing else for me, my soul, my mind, my body.....my very life, It's all intertwined with yours. Damnit Carmilla! I'm telling you no matter where I am, what life, what dimension, what universe, I will always be searching for you. You are my destiny and I am yours, until there's nothing left."

Tears slid down creamy white skin as Carmilla desperately tried to hold herself together. Everything was so incredibly intense when it came to Laura. Her hand gripped her shoulder, digging her nails deep into the skin. The twinge of pain a small distraction from wanting Laura so bad. Carmilla had no time to block the dark thought that slithered to the front of her mind, 'You're going to lose control.'

Five words slammed around her head, echoing over and over. Carmilla felt nauseous and dizzy. Her eyes slammed shut as she grimaced.

"Laura, please don't move any closer, please." Carmilla, eyes shut tight, unaware of the confusion on Laura's face.

"I haven't moved. Wait....does the room look smaller?" She spun in a circle as Carmilla finally opened her eyes. 'Oh great. Yea it's definitely smaller.' Carmilla's thoughts were running wild with every possible and impossible reason the room could be smaller.

Carmilla opened her mouth as her eyes met Laura's. The raspy flow of her voice was lost amongst the deafening sound of concrete scraping against concrete.

Laura screamed as the wall lurched her forward, an arm catching her before she could fall. They were barely through the opening when the walls slammed together shaking everything.

******************

The unbearable ringing in Laura's ears finally started to dissipate making it easier to focus on there new surroundings. Carmilla was sitting, her head between her knees as she breathed deeply. They were in a wide dark tunnel, about 50 yards away Laura could make out a purple hue coming from a large opening.

"Are you okay Carm? Can you stand?" Laura asked kneeling down and setting a comforting hand on Carmilla's knee. Carmilla yelped as a white bolt passed from Laura's hand into her leg.

"Oh my god! Did that hurt? Did I hurt you?" Carmilla shook her head getting to her feet. "Just suprised me that's all." She sent the blonde a small smile confirming that she was alright.

Laura pointed to where the tunnel ended and the strange dark purple light started. Carmilla nodded, walking as close to the blonde as she could without touching her.

It seemed the closer to the end they got the odder everything seemed to feel. The air smelled of electricity and water, almost as a perfect match instead of a dangerous combination. As the women approached the mouth of the tunnel and took the first step outside they both gasped.

Lush forest green grass covered everything, dark red and black vines wrapped and curled perfectly over strange marble shapes, glistening as if they were wet. Laura's eyes were wide.

"Wow, I've never seen something so hauntingly beautiful, it's amazing." Nodding her head Carmilla took slow steady steps and her eyes drifting to the sky.

Multiple shades of purple swirled around each other as bright white lighting exploded in strange patterns that felt familiar. Tinted pink clouds drifted aimlessly in circles. Like a welcomed sadness with a ghost of a smile.

The drastic contrast and odd combination of green and purple had an even odder reaction to the smooth white walls surrounding the courtyard. Giving them an almost clear blue color.

Besides grass and vines, a tree stood in the middle of everything, moving closer Laura noticed the roots were normal and healthy. As you move up the roots started to split apart into brown vines that twisted together all the way up. Bright red thorns gave the tree a malicious aura even as the bright white magnolias danced and swayed with a non existent breeze.

Laura turned to look at Carmilla. It was a nice surprise to see a goofy smile plastered on the normally broody vampire. Laura smiled and turned back to the tree, the thorns seemed to pulsate, begging for sensitive skin to rip and scar.

She turned again, her smile growing bigger and brighter then ever before. Carmilla was her soul mate and at that moment everything clicked for Laura. She never wanted to be without Carmilla. Still smiling Laura turned back to the tree and lifted her arms.

Carmilla was giggling to herself when a strange feeling hit her, a feeling that everything was about to change, washed over her.

Carmilla looked up an expression of worry creasing her forehead. And she started running, running towards the only person who ever mattered. A strangled cry came from her mouth as Laura turned around. Deep red gashes tore down both forearms to her wrists. Tears streamed down Laura's cheeks but she was still smiling.

"Laura! What did you do? What the fuck did you do?" Carmilla screamed, sliding her hands underneath both gashed arms.

"Now you have to save me."

*********************

very part of Carmilla's being locked up, waiting for the putrid, intoxicating smell of metallic saltiness to invade her mind and senses. The smell of wet leaves and honey wrapped around her brain before Carmilla could stop it. Like a warm blanket, so comforting and safe yet dangerous in 100 degree weather.

Blood she could control but this? This beautiful, wonderfully flawed, mess of a person was stronger than any self control Carmilla could even dream of acquiring in 300 years.

Laura.

She was dying. Dying in Carmilla's arms. So much blood, so much life pooling between there feet. She looked at the young girls arms, wanting to taste and heal, devour and save.

"If I'm going to die will you at least kiss me?" Laura's breathy voice pulled Carmilla from her thoughts.

'This is not how love ends.' The thought was Carmilla's but forced into her head. A mirage of pictures from lives Carmilla couldn't remember but always ended with Laura next to her, beside her, on top of her.

Carmilla pulled Laura close, kissing her. Electricity flowing from one body to the other and back again. Carmilla's thigh sliding between Laura's as the vampire licked and nibbled down her love's jaw and neck, over her shoulder, to the painfully large gash on her arm.

Sliding her tongue across the wound, Carmilla growled as Laura ground her hips, feeling skin on skin as they're clothes seemed to unravel from they're bodies.

Laura ran her hand over Carmilla's stomach, feeling muscles jump and twitch as she slid her fingers between Carmilla's legs. Carmilla pulled back, eyes fluttering as Laura pushed deep inside of her.

"I want you with me, always and forever." The vampire whispered biting her lip and breaking skin. She pulled Laura to her, allowing her life force to flow into Laura's mouth. Sliding two fingers against her clit, they rocked together.

Laura.

As their climaxes approached the court yard and everything inside seemed to slow down. The sky grew quit as the lighting seemed to linger rather then explode and the wind seemed to move around them in circles you would never see. Tiny green toads fell like rain as the earth churned beneath there feet. Tilting there bodies till Laura's back hit soft dirt inside a shallow grave.

Laura drank from Carmilla, her hands wrapped tightly around dark curls. Orgasms coursing through there bodies.

"I love you" Was whispered against Carmilla's cheek as Laura's body went limp.

"I love you so much Laura Hollis and I'll be right here when you wake up."

Carmilla kissed everywhere on Laura's face as toads hit the earth and turned into small clumps of dirt, slowly burying there bodies.

******************

The first thing Laura could feel was the sun warm aginst her skin, the slight breeze carrying the smell of coffee and books. And Carmilla's body pressed aginst hers.

She opened her eyes as dark gold pools stared everywhere at once.

"You smell....amazing." Laura said her fingers caressing Carmilla's face.

Carmilla chuckled scooting closer.

"No I mean I can smell leather and books. And..." Laura leaned in smelling Carmilla's hair, "Trees and lightning. "

Laura growled rolling on top of carmilla and smashing there lips together. Carmilla smirked slowly pushing her back.

"Cupcake, don't freak out but we're outside....in front of people....naked."

Laura's eyes went wide as she glanced around. Yep, Carmilla was right. They were laying in the yard, in the middle of the quad as students trickled by on there way to classes. They were definitely naked only covered by a blanket made of fur Laura had never seen before.

Laura smiled as she laid against Carmilla, feeling arms wrap around her waist. Everything felt so perfect, like there's nothing else in the world they should be doing but this.

"Thanks for having sex with me."

Carmilla rolled her eyes pulling Laura closer.


End file.
